


Home

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: So I found out that my last work is on April. Wow I know I'm taking a hiatus off here for long, but I didn't expect it to be THAT long.Sorry about that. Alot of things happening around me and it distracts me from writing stories not as often anymore.Anyways, enjoy your read! ^o^





	Home

* * *

Its about time. He have to face him. 

He couldn't keep it any longer. 

His slender finger repeatedly tapped on the desk infront of him. 

His neighbour who had just become a good friend of him, is concealing something.

He got off his chair and walked straight outside. 

He has made up his mind at last. Something need to be solved. 

 

* * *

"Come on in!"

Hiro grinned while opening the door of his entrance wider to let Toru in. 

Toru nodded and steps in. 

Tugging his blue hoodie to fit his figure properly.

His eyes instantly searches for that one person. 

–And it turns out that person is sitting on the couch. Facing the PC infront of him. Not even bothered by the guest who just entered the house.

 

"Beer?" 

Hiro's voice took him back to reality. 

He turned to the younger one, and nodded again. 

"sorry for disturbing~" he giggled politely while slowly landing on the L-shaped couch.

despite his tone, he couldn't keep his eyes away from that person sitting just across him.  Still ignoring his presence when they were just a feet away from each other. 

Hiro joined the two of them at the living room and put two cans of beer on the table. 

"Move, Kael." 

He ordered while waiting for Kael to slid away to give him some space to sit. 

Kael glanced and did as he ordered. 

"We need to talk."

Toru, without even touching his drink –wasted no time to voiced out.

Hiro paused. Blinking a few times while turning his head to Toru. 

He was about to open his mouth to talk, but Toru proceed.

_"About Kael."_

Kael who catches his name being mentioned, finally turned over to Toru. 

Hiro bit his lower lip as he could see what's coming next. 

"I told you. Kael had nowhere else to stay so I brought him here until he finds his own home somewhere else."

Hiro explained. For the second time. The first one being 2 months ago when he first brought Kael in, and a suspicious Toru asked him about that mysterious guy. 

"You refuse to tell me the truth, do you?"

Toru smirked. 

"There's nothing I need to hide.."

He mumbled. Cold sweats started to run down his forehead. He tried his best not to show it to Toru. –but he failed it seems.

 

"Where are you from, Kael? And what brings you here?"

Toru started asking Kael. He had always wanted to ask Kael about many things. But each time, Hiro came to his rescue and gave as much excuse so Kael don't have to answer him. 

But he won't let that happen this time. Not again.

Kael is very suspicious in his eyes. 

It makes him wanted to dig in more about that young guy. 

He grew up wondering about things around him. It's just the way he is. Trying his best to find answers to everything he was curious about. 

Some called him weird. While some called him a genius. 

He took engineering course at his university and one of his prototype of a controlled boat got the highest score among the students under his course. 

 

 "Toru stop. Just stop it!"

Hiro already standing up, unable to control his temper.

Toru won't back off this time. He also stood up, being taller than Hiro gives him a benefit where the younger ones had to look up to match with his gaze. 

"No I won't! Not until I get what I want!"

He grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt. 

—

"Stop."

The tension was lowered down as they both paused and turned to Kael. Toru hide a smirk.

Looking down, he continued,

"I don't know where I came from, and for what purpose that my master has created me. I swear I had no idea about my past."

 

The two of them exchanged eye contact and Toru's grip slowly loosen. 

He sat back and took a deep breathe. Hiro did the same.

"..I found him one night. While walking down a street. He was broken."

Hiro finally confessed the truth. 

"B– Broken..?"

Toru frowned his eyebrows. 

Hiro nodded.

Kael without a word, started pulling up his loose pants up to his knee, showing his “injury”.

Revealing a blueish circuit with wires all over. And it sparks at an interval of times indicating that a source of electricity is present.

It looks like a small pond of complicated components surrounded by human skins.

Weird, because Kael entirely looks very human-like.

His Japanese accent sounds weird, but still understandable. It almost sounds like he was a foreigner living in Japan for so long that he is fluent in Japanese but still not losing his native tongue while speaking.

His creator must be a genius person for being able to create him. 

_"You're a... Cyborg?"_

Toru's jaw hangs. 

"Now that you've know it. Can you help fix him?"

Hiro finally speaks again. After a moment of silence. 

"I uh– I can try." He scratched the back of his head. 

 Pretending to be clueless while once again, he hide his smirk. 

 

* * *

Hiro let out a heavy breathe. 

"I should have told you earlier. But I don't want more people to find out about him. You know how dangerous it could be if he falls to bad hands? People nowadays can do anything. With technologies, anything is possible now."

He brush away the bangs that fell to his forehead so it stay back on top. He looked at Toru in concerned. Hoping that he will understand him.

Looking back at the past, it didn't took them long to be close.

Hiro moved into this apartment 5 months ago and on the same day, he met Toru who offered him a help to carry all his stuffs from the basement. 

It felt like it has been years since they have known each other while it wasn't the truth. 

He trusted him. Enough to tell him about that big secret he carried by himself. 

 

"Good that you know it. Thank you."

Toru mumbled. 

Hiro frowned his forehead. Revealing a clueless face while eyeing Toru whose already up on his feet. 

 "What? What is it?"

A confused Hiro demanded an answer to that twisted speech of him.

 

_"I couldn't pretend any longer. Sorry."_

Hiro wasn't expecting whatever it is attacking him. 

All he knew is that he did saw a glimpse of Toru drawing something out of the pocket of his hoodie. Something small yet painful once it hits his left abs. 

A rushing adrenaline flows through his entire body as he collapsed on the floor. Weak and helpless. 

Kael was shocked too. But it's not like he could do anything about it. 

That self-made taser. The electric charge it release was enough to paralyze even him, a cyborg.

Infact, Kael was made to scan every electronic devices near him in under 1 minute.

_**"We need to get home now."** _

His right hand still holding the taser, while his left hand caressing the fluffy brunette hair of Kael. 

Soft. Like a doll.

Yes. That's where he found the idea of creating Kael.

To make a doll of his own who looks just like a real human. One who obeys all his command without talking back or betraying him.

But human sometimes disobey. They follows their heart more than their own brain. 

And that's exactly what happens to that one young teenage he kidnapped and sacrificed in his mission of creating Kael. 

Struggling, denying him, begging for mercy. Those acts won't stop him from ending his life. His mission is way more important.

After years of hard work and determination he finally succeed.

A learning cyborg. He planted a main languages in Kael's android brain as Japanese. But is capable of learning other foreign languages as well. 

Kael is his best masterpiece along his career. But his greedy self thought Kael should be better. His expectation was beyond what he already have created. 

Kael learns faster than he expected. 

He speaks back to him.

He requested to have a friend. Not just a master. 

Toru was filled with rage when he dumps him into his portal after he dispose his memory cip containing all of his memory.. Sending him back in time of 2017. Where he used to live in, and still occasionally visited because he treasured his moment in that time. When he was a student. A smart one that his friends look up to him. 

He loves all the attention. 

He loves his friends who cherished him.

But the problem with time is that it keeps on ticking. It never stops. 

So with that he decided to create a portal. A time machine to bring him back to that one favourite era of his. So he could experience it all over again, endlessly. Not like he doesn't travelled through other eras to find one that he would like, but so far only the 2k has given him the kind of fondness he was looking for. With a hightlight from the 2k17.

Soon until he realized dumping Kael into that era is a bad idea!

Fortunately Hiro, his neighbour found him instead.

 

* * *

 

But today, Kael is back to him.

His creation.

He had taken a decision —once he found Kael and went back to year 4086, where he is currently living in, he will close the portal forever.

This era is dangerous.

Polluted with endless war.

Mass killing the innocent souls.

Like he have guessed, they were treated like dolls. 

Like a life was worthless. 

It is better to just have dolls in the future. 

So killing won't be that cruel. 

But it still depends on how this era goes...

Either humans still wanted to live in this way of living. 

Or they do something to change the world to be a better place. For a better future. 

 

"I will make a new cip for you Kael. Don't leave me anymore."

He hugged the slender cyborg body. 

He then squad down. Facing the dying Hiro.

"Whatever happens in the future, it depends on what is happening in the present."

Telling a reminder to the laying body. He then gently caress the blonde hair of Hiro.

"If it wasn't because you demanded a friend, I wouldn't have dumped you here. But I loved you Kael. I will do anything for you."

Toru took Hiro's arm to wrap around his neck. 

Hiro had not much energy left to resist. 

He felt a strong grip of arms on his back and on both his legs before he felt himself hovering above the ground, and then it was all dark as he passed out. 

 

"You have found yourself a friend now. I am happy for you."

Toru glanced at Kael and walk pass him, making his way to the door.

Kael smiled and nodded. His eyes glued to Toru who is carrying Hiro in his arm and out the apartment. Before he followed him and shuts the door.

He couldn't wait to get back home and play with his new friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this short story was inspired by this one stunning photo of Teru.  
> I chatted with my lovely sis Shelly on twitter, that his legs seems to have an extra one -while it was actually a reflection of his leg, because he was standing near a mirrored cube. (Based from what it looks like, it could be made of glass. With a MFS logo infront.)  
> And then our conversation went as far as "..what if Teru is a cyborg in my fic?"  
> Well here I am now. Thanks for the brilliant idea sis!
> 
> –Kael here is pronounced "Ka-eru"(supposed to be this one actually).That name suddenly appeared out of nowhere while I was plotting this story. It sounds like a girls name so I twisted the name a bit to be KAEL instead.


End file.
